harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Maria (HM64)
Maria is one of the eligible marriage candidates in Harvest Moon 64. She is a modest and thoughtful girl who serves as the local librarian. Her father is the Mayor. She is shy and introverted, and a bit of a bookworm. Regardless, she is always polite and sweet to all. Maria is fond of cabbage, and will even give a recipe if she is given one. Since she rarely leaves her haven at the library, Maria is happy when people come to visit there. She is a talented organist, and can sometimes be found playing at the church. Harris, the postman, is in love with Maria, so if the player decides to vie for her affection, he will become a rival. 'Schedule' * Library * Moon Mountain * Her house * Beside the Church Festivals * Summer 1st, Fireworks Display: She will be watching at Flowerbud Village Square where most other people are gathered. * Winter 24th, Starry Night Festival: She plays music at the church. * Winter 30th, New Year's Eve: She will be at the church 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' Maria is Sick :If the player has Maria at a green heart or above on a rainy day, she will catch a cold and the player can pay her a visit to cheer her up at the mayor's house. Requirements: Maria must be at a green heart or above. It also must be raining out. ---- Dream Event :The player will have a dream about the library, so the next day go to the library. Pick up the book and give it to her without talking. Requirements: Maria must be at a yellow or above heart to trigger this event. ---- Sprained Ankle :When she sprains her ankle, she'll be in the library. Helping her increases Maria's affection towards the player. If the player goes to get help, Harris, the player's rival for her affections, will help her. Requirements: Yellow heart or higher, on a sunny day. ---- Photo :If Maria is at a pink heart, in the summer/fall she will take the player to see fireflies. This includes a picture. Requirements: Maria must be above a yellow heart and/or close to a pink one. Note: Durring the event's Dialog, Maria says that "...We myst try to keep the water crean." instead of "clean". ---- Confession :Maria's confession scene happens when the player walks out of the library. She will tell the player she likes him. Requirements: Mary must be at a pink heart. 'Rival Events' Gift from Harris : Harris will visit the player one day and give a mushroom. ---- Special Delivery : Maria will ask Harris to deliver a letter. He notices there is no address, and she says it's for him. ---- Shady Salesman :Sammy the Salesman will visit Maria and try to get her to buy beauty products. He pesters her until Harris tells him to leave and insists she doesn't need them, she's already beautiful. 'Other Events' Birthday Gift :On your birthday, Maria shows up to wish you a happy birthday and give you a gift. If her affection level is less than 160, she will bring you cookies. If her affection is higher than 160, she will give you a drawing. *Requirements: You and Maria are both unmarried and her affection is at 120 or higher. She will only bring you a gift if she has the highest affection out of all the girls. ---- Maria and Elli :Elli will be trying to teach Maria how to cook fish. Both girls must have 150 friendship each (or higher), and this will only occur in the summer season. Walk to fisherman's screen to trigger. ---- Bug Event :An event where Maria tries to get a bug that is crawling off of a very scared Karen. Both girls must have 150 friendship each (or higher), the event will only take place in the spring season. Walk to the screen where the carpenter's live to trigger. ---- Popuri and Maria's Conversation :Maria and Popuri are having a conversation in the northern part of the village. Both girls must have 150 friendship each (or higher). This event only takes place in the spring. ---- Maria is Swindled :Ann will be scolding Maria for not saying no to one of Sammy's sale pitches again. Maria will be upset, but Ann will buy the Watermelon from Maria to make her feel better. *Requirements: This event takes place only in the Fall season by entering the southern part of town. Both Maria and Ann must have 150 friendship (or higher). ---- Golden Pendant :This event takes place between Maria and the salesman, Sammy. This will only trigger if you've seen the event with her father, where he talks about spending his money. There are no additional requirements for this event, if you have seen the previous one. By triggering this, you will find the Gold Pendant item in your mailbox the day after the event. 'Trivia' *She is terrified of the player's dog, but loves to study insects. *On the player's birthday, Maria will gift a book. 'References' Category:HM64 Bachelorettes Category:HM64 NPCs Category:HM64 Characters